


hooked

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fetish, Freeform, Hook fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, confessing a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooked

They were tangled in each other’s arms when she told him. Her fingers curled around the smooth metal, sliding her hand along it as if it were part of him, like she would work his shaft. She studied his face as the words slipped past her lips - admitting what a turn on the hook was.

His face was painted with a mixture of surprise and rapt interest. Apparently he thought the hook was a turn off, not something  _worthy_  of making her ache and burn. His lips curved upwards with a pleased, far too smug, grin as his gaze dropped to watch her sliding her hand along the length of the cool metal.

His hand slipped between her thighs, fingers seeking out to teasing her slick folds. Her back arched and she pressed into his side a little harder, her hips rocking into his touch.

He moved suddenly, shifting how they were laying, her back pressed into the mattress as he settled between her thighs. The very tip of his hook traced the curvature of her hip as his lips press against her center, his tongue lavishing her aching flesh.

She comes undone with a hoarse shout of his name, as he pressed the curve of his hook against her clit, rubbing it gently. The cool metal against her burning skin leaves her breathless.


End file.
